Lobo
by ijustwannadance
Summary: Aquí os dejo mi pequeña versión de la luna de miel de Remus y Tonks. Lemmon.


_Todos los derechos de los personajes y del universo de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling, esta pequeña trama es mía. Aquí está mi versión de la luna de miel de Remus y Tonks. Pasen y disfruten._

* * *

LOBO

Abrió los ojos y, por un momento, se quedó desconcertado. No sabía exactamente dónde estaba, hasta que recordó. Entonces una sonrisa se formó en su cara. Notó algo caliente sobre su cuello y al mirar hacia su derecha, la vio. Con su cabello rosa fucsia, y desnuda, le daba la espalda. Su mano se había quedado en la curva de su cuello la noche anterior, donde había estado haciéndole cosquillas y dándole caricias, cuando ambos se quedaron dormidos. Estaban cansados, no por nada era su noche de bodas. Remus sonrió cuando Tonks dio un pequeño ronquido y se removió en la cama desecha, pero sin llegar a despertarse ni quitar la mano de su piel.

Con cuidado de no despertarla se levantó de la cama y observó la habitación. Tras la pequeña ceremonia, a la que sólo habían asistido los padres de Tonks y los señores Weasley como testigos, se habían marchado a la pequeña casita junto al lago, que Ted Tonks había heredado de su familia cuando murieron sus padres. Le hubiera gustado que Harry y los chicos hubieran podido asistir a la boda, pero era demasiado arriesgado el traslado, que ya estaba previsto para una semana más tarde.

Todavía no sabía si había hecho bien con aquella boda, la culpa le carcomía las entrañas al pensar en lo que podía pasarle a su ahora esposa por relacionarse con él, un hombre lobo, un marginado de la sociedad, una bestia. Pero no había podido engañarse más: la amaba con locura; su juventud, sus ganas de vivir habían sido como un soplo de aire fresco en su desgraciada vida. La metamorfomaga había irrumpido en su vida y la había puesto patas arriba. Pero también le había dado un sentido.

Se acercó a la chimenea en la que repiqueteaba un fuego que era cada vez más pequeño. Con un golpe de varita éste recobró su fuerza, no quería que Tonks enfermase ahora, y menos durmiendo desnuda y sin las sábanas, que como pudo comprobar, estaban en el suelo, en una esquina de la habitación, dónde habían caído tras ser arrancadas de la cama por una pareja con ansias de amarse.

Remus se dirigió al baño de la cabaña para asearse un poco, se encontraba pegajoso por los fluidos corporales que conlleva la noche de bodas. Se dio una ducha rápida y se asomó al espejo, había notado un escozor en su espalda al frotar con jabón. No pudo más que sonreír con suficiencia al ver los arañazos en su espalda y los moratones en la base de su cuello.

Un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo al recordar cómo se los había hecho.

 _Llegaron a la cabaña a media mañana, maravillados por el paisaje. Un pequeño lago azul bañaba con pereza la orilla, salpicada de un verde césped, que llegaba hasta un pequeño bosque cercano, en cuyas faldas estaba plantada la casita de madera que los iba a cobijar. Estaban solos en el lago._

\- _Es precioso, ¿no crees? – preguntó la chica, con ojos soñadores y una amplia sonrisa._

\- _Más preciosa eres tú, Sra. Lupin – le contestó Remus, mientras la cogía de la cintura para acercarla a él y besarla suavemente._

 _Separaron sus labios y él depositó un pequeño beso detrás de su oreja y le susurraba un 'te quiero' al oído. Dora cerró los ojos con el escalofrío que sintió y lo abrazó muy fuerte. Cuando se separaron ambos tenían esa sonrisa bobalicona de enamorados. Ella se separó de él y se dirigió hacia la orilla del lago. Mientras andaba se quitó los zapatos y la túnica, que quedaron abandonados en medio del césped, para quedar únicamente con la ropa interior. Atrevida se giró hacia su marido y le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara:_

\- _¿Vienes o no?_

 _Se volvió a girar hacia el lago, desbrochando en el proceso el sujetador de encaje negro que se había comprado especialmente para la ocasión, a juego con el culotte que se quitó en el momento en que llegó a la orilla. Se estremeció al meter el pie en el agua, por la temperatura de ésta, pero de un salto se hundió en el lago y volvió a salir a la superficie._

 _Cuando se giró, vio que Remus se acercaba a la orilla, mirándola fijamente, y con un movimiento de varita se deshizo de su ropa, que quedó doblada en el césped. Con otro hechizo no verbal, todas las prendas desaparecieron volando en la cabaña._

 _Tonks seguía en el agua, disfrutando de los rayos de sol de agosto, cuando sintió el agua moverse y una mano la agarró de la cadera, mientras otra apartaba el cabello rosa de su cuello, que fue atacado por unos labios hambrientos. Remus se pegó a ella más todavía, dejándole sentir su excitación en el punto en que la espalda pierde su nombre._

 _Sus manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en los lugares que sabía que le arrancaría gemidos a la chica, y no se equivocaba. Ella de repente se giró y lo miró profundamente a los ojos, con la respiración agitada, para ponerle una mano en el pecho y empujarlo hacia atrás. Él se dejó hacer, y no le sorprendió cuando le dijo que se sentase en la orilla, y obedeció._

 _Cuando Tonks se echó sobre él y empezó a besarle por todo el cuerpo, bajando hasta llegar a su miembro, cada vez más hinchando, Remus echó la cabeza hacia atrás y un rugido muy animal se le escapó de la garganta. Ella se tomó su tiempo acariciándolo, divertida viéndolo sufrir de placer, se acercó a su pene y empezó a darle besos y a lamerlo, a la vez que acariciaba los testículos. La respiración del hombre era cada vez más entrecortada y profunda, pero ella de repente paró. Él abrió los ojos y la increpó con la mirada. Ella sonriendo le dijo, retándolo:_

\- _No creerás que va a ser tan fácil, ¿no?_

 _Se acercó a su cara y le dio un beso que él no tardó en seguir y profundizar, sus lenguas recorriéndose, reconociéndose. Ella estaba de rodillas sobre sus piernas, y sin separarse de sus labios, cogió su miembro, y agachándose lo introdujo en su vagina de una sola estocada. Ambos suspiraban en la boca del otro mientras ella se movía, arriba y abajo, ayudado por las manos de él en sus caderas, que tan pronto volaban a su pelo como a sus pechos acariciando sus pezones ya erectos, como a su clítoris frotando suavemente al principio y desesperadamente después._

 _Separaron sus labios y se miraron a los ojos, cuando ella gemía fuertemente y le agarra del pelo, mientras un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Él sentía los músculos de su vagina cerrándose en torno a su miembro cuando la agarró de las caderas y la empujó fuertemente hacia abajo, eyaculando en su interior y gimiendo en su cuello. El hombre lobo se echó hacia atrás, recostándose en la orilla, con ella encima, abrazados, normalizando sus frecuencias cardíacas, mientras una pequeña ola les mojaba los pies._

 _Una gran nube les tapó el sol, y la brisa erizaba su piel, por lo que decidieron entrar en la cabaña. Remus, todo un caballero, se agachó para coger en brazos a Dora y llevarle como a una princesa. Ella sonreía contra su cuello con los ojos cerrados._

\- _Anda, vístete, que vas a coger frío. Además, quiero tener la oportunidad de quitarte personalmente ese conjunto tan bonito, no te creas que no me he fijado – le dijo Remus._

 _Ella le hizo caso y se vistió únicamente con la lencería, provocándolo. Con un movimiento de varita encendió el fuego en la chimenea, y entre risas y besos, descubrieron en la cocina exquisitos platos preparados por la madre de Dora, con una nota de felicitación por la boda. Bebieron el mejor hidromiel de Rosmerta, incluso algunos tragos de whiskey de fuego._

\- _¿No te parece todo esto muy raro? – él la miró sin comprender – Me refiero a que estamos aquí tú y yo solos, un día únicamente para nosotros para querernos – mientras hablaba se levantó y se sentó en sus piernas – Y mañana tendremos que volver al mundo real, a jugarnos la vida cada minuto, a no saber si te voy a volver a ver._

\- _Precisamente por eso, tenemos que disfrutar de esto, porque no sabemos si será la última oportunidad._

\- _Te quiero._

- _Te amo como nunca antes he querido a nadie, Dora. – dijo mientas le acariciaba la mejilla. – Deja de pensar en el futuro, y concéntrate en el presente, tengo muchos planes para hoy._

 _Y, cogiéndola del cuello, volvió a besarla, primero sólo fue un roce de labios, después las lenguas y los mordiscos llegaron a temperatura en la habitación subió gradualmente, conforme aumentaba la intensidad de sus besos y de la fricción de sus cuerpos. Ella, a horcajadas sobre él, sentía su erección, y restregaba sus sexos aún por encima de la poca ropa que llevaban._

 _Él se levantó sin parar el beso, con las piernas de ella rodeando su cintura, hasta caer ambos en la cama. Se puedo de rodillas sobre ella para observarla, con los labios hinchados entreabiertos y la respiración agitada. Se inclinó sobre ella para dejar un reguero de besos desde su cuello hasta su pecho, y con mano experta, le desabrochó el sostén._

\- _Es precioso, que conste, pero me gustas más sin él – suspirando en el hueco de sus pechos._

 _Lamió y acarició sus pezones hasta que quedaron erectos y pareció conformarse, siguió bajando rodeando con su lengua su ombligo, hasta llegar a su monte de Venus, donde depositó un suave beso encima del encaje. Levantó la mirada hacia su cara, y la vio con los ojos cerraods, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sus manos apretando con fuerza las. Acarició sus muslos y subió hasta sus caderas, bajando con suavidad las bragas, que cayeron abandonadas en un rincón de la habitación._

 _Separó sus piernas abriéndose paso entre ellas, separó con sus dedos sus labios mayores, notando la humedad de la chica, que cada vez suspiraba más fuerte. Con un dedo acarició suavemente su clítoris, obteniendo como respuestas un movimiento de las caderas de ella, pidiendo a gritos silenciosos el roce. Su lengua siguió los pasos de sus dedos, rodeando el centro de la chica, que gemía en voz baja. Cogió con los dientes suavemente el clítoris para después avasallarlo con la lengua, mientras dos de sus dedos se introducían en su vagina para luego salir y volver a entrar con fuerza, mientras con la otra mano mantenía sus piernas abiertas. Otro dedo los acompañó mientras la chica alzaba sus caderas en busca de más._

 _Los gemidos, los jadeos y los susurros de su nombre llenaban la habitación. Remus se sentía cada vez más excitado, y con la otra mano se quito la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba para introducir su pene en su vagina y su cara en la curva de su cuello. Ella rápidamente lo rodeó con sus piernas y brazos, ayudando al vaivén de caderas. Sus uñas recorrían la espalda de su marido con fuerza, pero ninguno se daba cuenta. Más besos, más roce, más embestidas._

 _Y gimiendo su nombre se abandonó al éxtasis. Pero siguió besándolo, y moviendo sus caderas hasta que con un sordo jadeo se desplomó encima de ella._

 _Rápidamente el hombre loco se apartó para no aplastarla, pero tiró de ella para posarla sobre su pecho, acariciando su espalda y notando las cosquillas de ella sobre su piel. Y así se quedaron dormidos._

Remus volvió en sí, y se vio reflejado en el espejo del baño, con la mano acariciando su miembro que volvía a estar erecto. Volvió a la habitación, buscando el reloj, eran las tres de la mañana, por la ventana entraba la luz de la luna. Quedaban pocos días para la transformación, y notaba sus sentidos muchos más afinados. Tenía ganas de salir a correr, su vista era mucho más precisa, al igual que su olfato y su oído.

Respiró hondo y gracias a su olfato animal notó el intenso olor a sexo que desprendía la habitación, lo que hizo que su miembro se endureciera más. Dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer, que seguía dormida entre las sábanas, mientras seguía acariciando su pene, de arriba abajo, aumentando la intensidad poco a poco.

Se acercó a la chica, sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo, la cogió de las caderas y rápidamente embistió su vagina desde atrás. Dora despertó sobresaltada por la brusca intromisión, hasta que miró a Remus y vio sus ojos más amarillentos de la cuenta. Entendió lo que pasaba y levantó su trasero para darle mejor acceso a su vagina. Remus notaba las paredes de la chica, estrechas por la poca lubricación, que le producían un intenso placer. Empezó a frotar el clítoris de Tonks notando sus fluidos resbalar.

Solamente se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos y el chapoteo del choque de su miembro con la empapada entrada de la chica. Introdujo un dedo junto a su pene, para lubricarlo y dirigirlo al ano de la chica, e introducirlo poco a poco, haciendo pequeños círculos. Cuando notó que sus paredes se extendían metió otro dedo, y otro. Pronto fue su miembro el que salió de su vagina y presionó contra la prieta entrada. La chica, de rodillas en la cama, le pedía por favor que entrase ya. Él no la decepcionó y entró despacio, sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Poco a poco se movía cada vez más hasta que las embestidas eran tan rápidas que se les escuchaba gritar a pleno pulmón. Remús empezó a introducir cuatro dedos en la vagina de Tonks, mientras con la palma presionaba el clítoris y su pene entraba y salía de su ano. Ambos se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo. Remus descargó todo su semen dentro del ano de la chica, que se había desplomado en la cama, exhausta, y con un espasmo de sus músculos, sintió el miembro de Remus salir de su interior, ya flácido.

Él se acostó junto a ella y le dio un profundo beso. Alargó una mano para coger la olvidada sábana y los cubrió a ambos. Con un 'te amo' susurrado al oído se quedaron dormidos abrazados, disfrutando de sus últimos momentos de paz en medio de aquella guerra.


End file.
